Everything Falls
by ShawolShroomVIP
Summary: Usui has fallen out of love with Misaki and the two have officially broken up. What! How did this happen! How was this possible? Find out here readers! xX R&R always!
1. Chapter 1

[{ENJOY!}]

* * *

"I feel like I'm just anyone to you now. It feels like .. things are different between us. It feels like even though you're my everything... the feeling isn't mutual anymore." Misaki said in a hoarse whisper.

There was a heart shattering pause and time seemed to go on and on. Seconds seemed like hours as Misaki fidgeted with the zip on her plain typical Misaki-style jacket.

"U-usui?!"

Misaki's heart trembled and shook and the wavering in her voice gave away her attempt to seem cool, calm and collected.

"Misaki, I'm so sorry...but that is true."

Gasping Misaki cupped her hands to her mouth. She bit her tongue down hard as she tried not to cry out in sorrow...or pain.

Usui looked away. He hated seeing her like this. The Misaki he once knew as his one and only lover was beginning to lose it, right then and there.

"How long ago... was it."

"When what was?"

"When you stopped"

"Stopped what?"

Misaki forced away the urge to breakdown and tried for a calm and reasonable conversation. Exhaling deeply she resumed interrogation.

"When you stopped loving me..."

Usui shifted uncomfortably.

Misaki looked deep into his dull jaded emerald eyes and as his eyes met hers, he quickly looked away far into the distance. A cricket chirped not too far off and Misaki thanked the heavens it was there to break the awkward tension.

"Honestly?"

Misaki nodded as she glared at the ground as if firing lazers to the other side of the world.

"I stopped less than half the time we were together."

"...b-but why didn't you tell me sooner... I..." Finally not being able to keep herself up right she fell to her knees and her now waist length, ebony coloured hair appeared like a veil covering her tear strewn face from view. "Why would you do that... I don't understand! I loved you Takumi. I still do. Even if the feeling is no longer mutual. I just... what did I do wrong.."

"Misa please compose yourself, calm down. You're a great girl and I hope that one day you will find an even better man than me-"

"Stop it! Don't you understand... I don't want anyone else... There may be better men, whether it be better or looking or just better personality wise... But all I really want...is you. To me, you are the perfect guy."  
[{AN: to all fangirls usui is perfect geeee Misaki}]

Usui gulped uncomfortably and knelt down beside the grief stricken girl.

He grasped her hands with both of his and looked directly into her auburn eyes.

"Ayuzawa Misaki. I'm truly very sorry. I know that I can never make up for what I've done. I know I've hurt you considerably and I don't want you to feel any more pain. I don't ask for your forgiveness, all I'm asking for is for you to be happy. In all honesty, I kept our relationship going because... I didn't want it to end. I hated how I fell out of love with you but I don't know... things just happened that way."

With a heavy heart Misaki moved her hair behind her ears and looked up at Usui, accusingly.

"So it was all fake? The hugs, kisses, the 'I love you' that was said every day?"

"Yes."

"The lovey-dovey nicknames?"

"Yes."

"Even the-"

"Ayuzawa stop. I wish it didn't have to end this way...and throughout this whole talk we've had, all I could think about was all the good times we had together. Don't you remember Ayuzawa?"

"They were all fake too right?!" Misaki choked bluntly as she harshly rubbed her eyes.

"No! Those memories were true. Every time you reached for my hand... every time you smiled at me with those very eyes that I fell in love with and in all honesty, it really hurts me a lot to know that it will end Ayuzawa.. It hurts me more to know that I have hurt you but after a lot of thinking about this decision...I have found it is the right thing to do. So finally,from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry Misaki."

Misaki felt as if her heart had just stopped. In fact, it kind of did. Her heart was stolen away beyond the point of refund. As she struggled hard to find it again all she could think of was the thought that had haunted her for so long.

"I knew it couldn't last forever."

-end prologue-

[{ HEY GUYS! So for those of you who have been waiting for my other fanfic to update ehhhh Im working on it...slowly...aha aha ha ha ha...hahh.

Anyway , Thanks for reading my newest fanfic! I hope the characters arent too OOC ahah! It's a tad difficult to write about a breakup between the best couple ever buttt i tried my best and I hope it is all good with you all! Umm OH ALSO

IM NOT BASHING ON THE MISAKI x USUI COUPLE ALRIGHT GUYS DONT HURT ME I LOVE MISAKI AND USUI TOO OKAY.

JUST PUTTING THAT OUT THERE!

alright well byebye !}]


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS!  
THankyou so much for reading ;w;  
It means so much to me and I love you all !

* * *

-3 hours earlier than first chapter-

* * *

Misaki brushed her fringe out of her eyes with the back of her hand and continued wiping the bench-top with all-out aggression.  
_"Trust him Misaki"_

_"Don't get jealous too easily..." _

_"Stop being selfish!"_

Demands upon demands rained down upon her mood and shackled her down.

She hated the fact that she loved him but she honestly couldn't help it. This guy meant the world to her and maybe even more than that. He forced his way into her frozen heart and melted it down to a sort of gooey soufflé type mess.

Why was she so uneasy? Why was she so scared to lose him?

_"Cuz you love him dumbass."_ Muttered her inner consciousness.

Whatever.

The head maid called out to her with her usual cheery sing-song type voice and requested a dish to be brought to table number 3.

That used to be where Usui would sit.

Ever since the moment where he had asked her to be his, he had sat at table 3. The number 3 played a very important part in her life. The number 3 symbolised the beginning of their love.

Misaki's eyes glazed over and she exhaled deeply.

That fateful day...She recollected the memories lovingly and sighed a good long sigh.

* * *

_It was 3am and snowing._

_It wasn't bucketing, it was just the type of snow that drenched you without you realising. _

_Soft and light._

_She had slid her hand into his and blushed. She remembered how her stomach felt as it flopped about causing her to feel sick, in a good way of course._

_She remembered how the air smelt fresh and crisp and how no matter how early in the morning it was, she wasn't the least bit tired._

_She remembered slumping down into her thick wooly scarf and shivering gently. _

_"Are you cold Misa? Let me keep you warm my flower. Take my jacket."_

_"I-I'm fine...idiot! You're gonna get sick like that!"_

_"And you're not going to?"_

_"...Whatever." _

_Misaki slunk deeper into her scarf puffed her cheeks annoyedly. Could she ever win against him?_

_"Misa, let's talk. We're alone now...So I think I want to ask you something. Well, go out with me."_

_"That wasn't a question... Idiot!" Misaki spat _

_Her eyes widened and she flailed her arms about._

_"You haven't answered me."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Yeah what?!"_

_"Yeah I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU OKAY YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH."_

_An awkward wintry breeze passed by as Usui just chuckled. _

_"Only your's, my flower."_

* * *

_Quietly reminiscing she frowned and with a heavy heart carelessly threw down a platter of moe moe omelette rice._

_"Thankyou for ordering master I hope you enjoy your meal."_

_"Thank you."_

The head maid looked on in despair. Erika eyed Honoka who nodded solemnly and continued polishing cutlery.

Aoi hissed and stormed out of the room. He knew what was coming. In fact, they all did.

What else could happen?

No daily visits from the blonde, no more last minute chef shifts... even the table number three itself seemed to miss Takumi's presence.

Relationships can take either of two routes. They could completely work out and the couple could proceed to be together until the end or the relationship could just crackle away and fade.

The sad fact of matter with this is that all the relationships think they're going to work. Whether it be just from following your own heart or even just knowing the compatibility that you two have.

No one ever thinks their love will end;

but most of the time it does.

Whether it becomes an ugly break-up or a simple easy clean break-up it hurts all the same.

Looking down at her freshly polished shoes, Misaki acknowledged this reality and braced herself.

"Be strong, you can get through this, have faith."

Misaki looked up at the source of the voice and realised she actually had to look down, perhaps even kneel.

A young elementary (primary) school girl clutched a satchel in one hand and reached out to her with the other.

"I don't know what you are going through, but just don't lose faith or hope because as the human race, it is all we have. You don't know me miss, but, I can see you're struggling. We all can, and I think you seem like you truly deserve better than this, okay miss?"

The girl gently patted Misaki on the back and grinned from ear to ear.

Misaki almost dropped her platter as she eyed this girl up and down.

Such wise words from such a young girl really took her aback quite abit.

It was quite startling.

As her throat grew dry Misaki gulped and blinked away her tears.

"Thankyou...so very much."

The girl nodded and toddled back to table number 9, the table which ordered a soulful soup.

"Soul..ful." Misaki murmured

Wandering back down memory lane Misaki recalled a time where Usui had actually sung her songs.

She grimaced at the time he had sung her "Beautiful soul" by Jesse Mccartney and shut her eyes for a moment trying to recollect the emotions she had felt that day.

The memory of her blushing and hiding her head away into his chest as he sung. This only amplified his voice and made her turn an even more crimson shade.

_"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul-"_

Was there really anything that this perfect man couldn't do?

Sing, cook...Act.

Stupid idiot.

A shiny silver platter came crashing down to the ground and all eyes were on the thoughtful maid. She felt the glares and tuts of disapproval pierce through her almost as if they were rusted daggers.

"I-I'm sor- excuse me."

Misaki clambered down to the ground, picked up the platter and stormed off.

Something bad was going to happen, she just felt it in her bones. The feeling shook her down and stripped her of all sanity.

It didn't help that she had an extra shift that evening as she had to cover for the new recruit. She was a short yet snobby little girl whom had quite the addiction to nail polish. She went by the name of Sakura-chan because she found it cute, even though her name was actually Mei.

Scowling, Misaki headed out the backdoor only throwing on an overcoat to hide her maid outfit.

All in all, the uneasy feeling in her gut never faded. Despite passing by the lonely streetlight that always managed to calm her tsunami-esque mood, the storm in her mind raged on.

Misaki's message tone sounded and her heart skipped a beat. Her throat went dry and her palms broke out into a cold sweat.

_"Meet me in the state park 8 we need 2 talk"_

Damn.

I knew it I knew it I knew it.

Shaking, she slid her phone in her pocket and tried to find her breath. Try as she might, she couldn't breathe. It was as if the man himself reached deep into her lungs and stole away her ability to even inhale.

Did she even want to see him?

A part of her was completely against it and another part of her wanted to just fall into his arms again, even if it was the last time.

To just sink into his chest and stay there, where all was safe and warm. Everything just felt right when she rested her head on his shoulder. He'd often just pat her head and run his fingers through her long silken hair. The words "Everything will be fine, I'll always be here for you." was all she needed.

That was all about to come to an end.

Misaki never understood why this man meant so much to her. The constant teasing and irritating retaliations drove her insane, yet without it she'd feel alone. Since when had she become so weak.

She had never let being alone bother her until Usui had come along. He was the one who taught her how to miss someone, even just for a day-perhaps even a few hours.

Was it so wrong to love someone so much?

Turning a corner Misaki stumbled on the curb and stabilised herself, un-phased by anything that was happening around her.

It was a mental war inside the kaichou's mind.

_Just a talk, nothing to worry about._

She murmured

_He might have been busy lately._

Lies.

_He wouldn't just stop loving you like that._

More lies.

But at that moment, reassuring herself with lies was the only comfort she had.

* * *

GUYS I LOVE YOU ALLL R&R ALWAYS!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy !

* * *

"Heyy."

"Hell-o" Misaki's voice somehow cracked and the "o" squeaked slightly.

The uneasy feeling twisted her gut and made her want answers, but not want them at the same time. The curiosity was overwhelming, in fact, everything was.

What did she do wrong ...

Why was he being like this ...

"How was work babe?"

"It was fine."

"Like you my flower."

Even the compliments rolled off his tongue as if they meant nothing. Words really meant nothing if you couldn't back anything up, similar to how promises were always empty until fulfilled.

_Why must you hurt me so?_

_What are you trying to tell me?_

Is love meant to make you feel so scared?  
Misaki frowned and attempted to swallow the dry lump that had lodged itself in her throat, drying out her vocal chords making her voice feel strained even though she said nothing at all.

The little skate park was quite cold and the concrete just gave off a cold type of aura. Vast open spaces of grass surrounded along with many tall sakura trees. They were bare and appeared somewhat eerie and evil beneath the twilight sky.

Misaki wrapped her jacket tighter around herself and exhaled. The vapour from her breath ebbed down and Misaki let her eyes focus on the way the vapour would just fade away.

"You called me out with you Takumi?" Misaki began

She mustered up enough courage to feed her curiosity.

"It's one of those nights I just like to sit out and enjoy with you, Misa."

"Right."

"Is something wrong Misa?"

Misaki let the silence that followed go on and on to warm her chills away.

Crickets chirped at regular intervals and Misaki shook away any anxiety to question the boy whom she should have no trouble opening up to.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"What is that supposed to mean Misa?"

"What do you think it means you idiot!? You know as well as I do that something is up, why is it that you're acting like this?

Composing herself a little bit Misaki bit her lip.

* * *

((thats the end lovelys ! for the rest of the breakup go find chapter 1 again to recap while I go make some tea and write chapter 4.  
I know this was so short it's not even like-  
yeah  
I'm sorry but I have some new inspiration for where this story is going to go credit to someone I know!  
So I'm going to cut this one short and yeah I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.  
Please review and things! It helps me find more inspiration and improve my writing ))

[{ my next chapter will be continuing on from 1 sorry for the dodgy format hehe love you all lots and and and bye :) }]


End file.
